Imprints
by SparkleGlitterBreathe
Summary: “Why are you happy?” she cried. “I want an answer! What have you got to smile about? Fred is dead! Everybody’s miserable! Bill’s a werewolf! What have you got to be happy about?” DG PG13


**iMPRiNTS**

**Rating // M**

**Pairing // Ginny && Draco**

**Disclaimer// Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.**

**Summary // "Why are you happy?" she cried. "I want an answer! What have you got to smile about? Fred is dead! Everybody's miserable! Bill's a werewolf! What have you got to be happy about?"**

**------------**

**Hey, guys. All right, well, I dearly apologize for my long absence, and there's really not much of a reasonable excuse I can come up with for it. I have being reading and re-reading some fanfics on this site, and I think that over the course of this month or so, my views on writing have changed. I want to apologize in advance if my writing seems a bit off or going in a different direction, but after reading some pieces, my mind just can't grasp the concept of fluff anymore. **

**I'm in love with ****annie penrose****'s "Ginny Weasley and the Curse of the Firstborn", and I recommend it to those who like an angsty story. It's definitely a classic in my eyes and it is what has influenced me the most. I haven't been updating or coming up with any new plot, because I've been rethinking my strategies, and again, I apologize.**

**I have been hit by several ideas and this is the result; however, I won't go making any promises, there's always the chance I might discontinue it or lose interest as I did with "Life Happens." I hope that doesn't happen. **

**Please review the chapter, and I hope to keep some of my loyal fans on the long journey through writing this story.**

**Chapter // One**

The loss of her brother never fazed Ginny Weasley in the aftereffects of the war. She herself was surprised by her strength and mindset – she would let nothing bring her down. Ginny never shed tears, no matter how empty she'd felt the few days following the defeat of Voldemort. Fred had been a dear companion in her life, and realizing that she'd never see him again had been like a sword to the heart – but she hadn't cried.

In fact, she hadn't cried in months, not when she learned the names of the countless others that had been lost in the war, not when she attended Fred's funeral, not even when George had become closed-off and distant, ignoring her along with the rest of the family.

Harry, her beloved Harry, had insisted that she attend Auror training, because not all of the Death Eaters had been caught and punished, and the job was assigned to the Order of the Phoenix. Harry had taught her a few basic spells and counter-curses, and she felt that she'd have to come prepared. She trudged on and on, exhausting her brothers and Harry with her constant energy – she wanted to keep fighting.

Ginny didn't really know whom she wanted to fight or why; she felt emotionless, merciless, and loveless. She would make each and every Death Eater pay for what they'd done to her family, and she'd make them pay a high price. Every morning, Ginny would wake up, glancing at a portrait of five-year-olds Fred and George, holding her tiny body in their hands, and her mind would be made up on the spot – she'd fight until the last bit of fire within her burned out. She'd continue Fred's existence through herself and her actions – she felt she owed him that.

Though the fight within her would never die out, she knew the love and compassion already had. She'd changed a lot since the war, and she didn't want to hurt Harry. She'd told him about it once at dinner, and he'd accepted her apology. They'd gone their separate ways, meeting only once or twice a month at family functions.

It was often that Ginny lay awake at night, thinking over the day's events. And each time, her mind would stop on a seemingly never-quieting worry: could she ever love anyone? She liked to think that she could, and would, because she'd always been a warm and caring being, but she'd turned so cold over the past months, perhaps the warmth was forever gone. She'd picture Harry, smiling, his eyes loving when he embraced her, and a disgusted feeling would creep up her chest. No. She'd never love him again.

Had she ever, though? She'd been fascinated with him, absolutely enthralled, but had it been love? Or obsession? Ginny could never figure the answer out, simply because the two were so close together, only a thin line could be drawn, and she knew not where. She'd come to a conclusion: she'd wait and see, and maybe she'd find someone else worth loving. With that thought ingrained in her mind, Ginny would fall into a dreamless sleep.

On other occasions, she'd come home so exhausted from Auror training, the only thing on her mind would be warmth and sleep, and she'd plop down onto the couch and fall asleep gazing into the fire.

As for her daily life, it was boring and monotonous. Every morning, she'd appear inside the Ministry of Magic, the earliest one, and soon, the other training Aurors would be there, noisy and cheerful, springing curses and spells and charms all over the place, attempting to catch on. Ginny had a different way of learning, though. She'd sit in her chair for hours at a time, watching her fellow Order members, and inside her head, she'd be copying each spell they made, remembering the exact wand movements and incantations. Afterwards, she'd beat out several people at a time, just standing in the corner of the room, as the instructor watched proudly. She didn't have a happy life.

Not for the moment, but Ginny felt that she'd be much happier, and much more like her old self, once she got her revenge on Voldemort's followers. But she felt safe living this way, because she was never in danger, and never stepping a foot out of the safety of her little, empty world. And every day was the same. There was a total of twenty-one trainees in her classes, and it never changed. She woke up every morning at seven, appeared in the Ministry at eight, left for a lunch break at two, came back at four, went home at nine, and slept off her worries. The next morning, all was the same.

And so it was understandable that she felt quite a bit of unease when her father appeared in the training hall, followed by a tall, blond man she knew to be Draco Malfoy. Arthur stopped to speak to the instructor while Malfoy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, looking bored and superior.

A hush had fallen over the trainees, but suddenly, whispers erupted from the girls, who giggled from behind their hands, pointing to Malfoy's lean, handsome form. He simply went on watching the two men in front of him, boring holes through their backs. After a moment, Ginny's instructor turned around and nodded to her, "Weasley, go with them."

Ginny's eyebrows rose, as did she, and she followed Malfoy and her dad out of the door. She closed it behind herself and turned to her father, a questioning look on her face. He sighed.

"Because of your very advanced skills in reflecting curses and causing fatal wounds, the bosses have decided to move you up to higher level classes. Mr. Malfoy here is being admitted to the same training today, so I am delivering you both now. The new instructor's name is Madam Wemusa, and she's worked here for twenty-nine years. Your class will consist of eleven others, who are very advanced and very quick. Ginny, be careful. This is the highest level there is, and it won't be doing you or anyone very much good if you went and got yourself hurt."

Ginny chewed on her lip and nodded, letting her eyes dart to Malfoy behind him, and saw his pale, blank face as he watched them. Ginny watched the two men turn away from her and begin the walk to the fourth floor. Arthur looked worn and tired, and Ginny realized sadly that since the new case had been assigned to him, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. She smiled sadly and took his hand, eliciting little more from him than a glance and a nod.

Then, as they began walking further down the corridor, Ginny watched Malfoy carefully. He made long, purposeful strides that radiated confidence, even though his head was bowed. One thing that struck her the most was that he was very tall; not taller than Ron, perhaps the same height, but Ginny was very small, and as she caught up beside him, she felt like he was towering over her.

Soon, they approached two large oak doors and Ginny dropped Arthur's hand so he could knock quietly. A very short and stout woman inched one of the doors open, one eyebrow raised. Arthur smiled grandly, though Ginny could tell it wasn't sincere, and said, "Madam, these children have been admitted to your class. I haven't been given specific instructions as to which particular assignment they are to work on, but I'm guessing you'll know what to do?"

Madam Wemusa eyed Ginny snootily and nodded, "Very well. Come in."

Ginny rolled her eyes discretely as she passed the woman into the hall, Malfoy behind her. Turning around, Ginny searched for her father, but didn't find him, concluding he had already left. Sighing, she looked up, spotting Malfoy's smirking face and slowly swiveled around, noticing the other occupants of the hall.

The only ones she recognized were Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Dennis Creevey, and Hannah Abbott. A few of them waved at her, and she smiled, taking a seat beside Dean. She absently noted that Malfoy sat near a boy that reminded Ginny quite a bit of a Slytherin that had been in her year. As this finally sunk in, Ginny's brows knitted together, mulling over the information she had. As far as she knew, Malfoy was still a Death Eater, and although he hadn't been caught or imprisoned, she knew that he hadn't fought on their side during the war. Her brow furrowed a little more; had he fought in the war at all?

Finally, she averted her eyes and listened to Madam Wemusa, who was saying, "Now, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, is it? Listen up, then. As you can tell, we are already in groups, and today, we have, if you will, a Potions lesson. Please, both of you, take a seat up here. You'll be working together from now on."

Ginny's eyes snapped to Malfoy, who was watching her carefully. Keeping his gaze on her, he stood and approached the front row of seats. Flustered, Ginny followed suit, while Madam Wemusa puttered around, summoning a cauldron and materials. The desk in the front was wide enough for two very large people, and Ginny was dismayed that she'd have to sit in such close proximity to a supposed Death Eater. However, she did so without complaint, and listened to the instructor's words, following the directions and beginning to cut up the plants.

Malfoy was doing the same beside her, and silently, they began throwing the leaves, stubs, and liquids into the large cauldron between them. When all the groups finished, Madam Wemusa stood, "All right, put your things down and pay attention. This is important. As far as I can tell, all of the potions were brewed correctly. Now, you are to drink them. _No, not yet, Mr. Creevey, pay attention!_"

Snickers sounded behind her, and Ginny turned to see the flushed boy staring straight ahead while his fellow trainees laughed. Madam Wemusa continued, "These potions are generally used by ministry officials in time of battle. They drink a specific amount of the potion – which is very little – and they get a view into the future. If they find out that they'll die in the battle, they fight accordingly, making sure they do what they can to help their side before they die. If they don't die … they fight accordingly as well. However, what you need to know is that its effect over you will be like a surreal state of mind, a dream, if you will. How far ahead you see depends directly on how much of the potion you drink. Now, since no two people can drink the exact same amount, this is what will happen: you and your partner will travel first to the future that comes first in time, and then the second. As for your group, Mr. Thomas, all three of you will travel to each three places in time.

"When the potion takes effect, I do not recommend asking questions that will give away too much of your future, and you are not to spend too much time in one place. As soon as you are done with one particular piece of time, say the words "Incantatum Diffindo", and you will travel to the next period of time. Understood?" After a few nods from her students, Madam Wemusa raised her chin, "Now, you are to open the textbooks under your chairs to page twenty-nine. Read through the section on the Somnio Potion. It will take you roughly thirty minutes, and I want to hear but a peep out of anyone throughout the while. When you are done, pour the concoction into the vials and drink it. You will have until one-thirty to get back, which gives you three hours to do what you wish under the spell of the potion. To break the effect, say 'Fin.'"

After the woman left for her office, Ginny began reading the article on the potion, remembering important details in case they'd be needed. Malfoy finished before her, and she watched as he poured the light blue liquid into a glass vial and handed it to her. Startled, she took it and waited as he poured his own. Then, she raised it in mock salute and murmured, "Cheers," before throwing it back.

Immediately, the potion began to work. Her vision blurred and she searched blindly for the edge of the table, feeling her knees give way. A warm hand grasped her shoulder sharply as she fell onto her chair, and she looked for the source, finding only whiteness and nothing else.

Then, the scene changed and she was facing the front door of the Burrow. She pulled the door open and was about to close it when, behind her, Malfoy drawled, "Where are we?"

Ginny ignored him, running into the living room, where she spotted a red-haired woman on the couch. She looked up, and Ginny's breath caught. An older version of herself sat cross-legged on the couch, holding a thick book. The woman smiled, stood, putting the book away, and extended a hand to Ginny, "We were told you'd be coming."

Ginny shook it, "We?"

For a moment, her doppelganger looked confused, before her expression changed and she smiled again, "My husband is in the bathroom right now. He'll be back momentarily."

After the older Ginny shook hands with Malfoy as well, all three of them sat down – Malfoy and Ginny on the couch, and the older woman on the loveseat across from them. Ginny took a moment to study the woman across from her. She was Ginny's height, although a bit more elegant and comfortable in her body, and her red hair was still the vibrant red it had been her entire life. Ginny noticed that her face looked less angular, and she was more voluptuous than she had been in school. Ginny couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement flow through her – she was about to meet her future husband!

Glancing once at a bored-looking Malfoy, she asked, "Pardon, but what may I call you?"

"Call me – "

"Mrs. Malfoy would be swell," a cold voice said from the doorway. Ginny turned, jaw dropping when she spotted a tall man, blond as ever, glaring at the Malfoy beside her. He ambled to the loveseat and sat beside the red-haired woman, wrapping one arm loosely around her shoulders.

She grinned, "And what shall they call you? Mr. Malfoy?"

A haughty look passed over the man's face as he said, "I prefer Your Highness, but Mr. Malfoy will do, I suppose."

Ginny began to catch on, and her eyes widened, "_He_ is your husband?"

Mr. Malfoy's eyes traveled to hers and something in his expression changed slightly, "Yes, darling, I am."

Ginny's head snapped to the boy beside her. Malfoy just gazed at her before smirking a little and turning back to the couple in front of them. Mr. Malfoy watched them evenly before asking, "So, how are you today?"

"Fine," Ginny squeaked.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, rubbing her husband's arm absentmindedly, and asked, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Nineteen."

"Right, well, we're twenty-eight and twenty-nine. As you must have figured out, we are you, but ten years older. We are married – "

"Do you have children?" Ginny broke in.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "Yes."

Her husband drawled, "Should you have answered that?"

She shrugged, "I don't see why not, I mean it's not as if this is what is really – "

"Stop it, Gin. Watch what you say."

Mrs. Malfoy slapped a hand to her mouth, grinning, "Sorry. Well, anyhow, do either of you have anything else you want to ask? We have two hours that we have to do something productive with, so anything will do."

Ginny cleared her throat, "Is this somehow like the Time-Turner? Are we in the future or are we talking to replicas of ourselves in the future?"

"What a good question. You have taken a potion that puts you under the effect of a temporary daydream. Both of you are having the same 'daydream' and your mind records the memories as something that's happening while you're awake. This daydream will show you your future as of the moment that the potion was undertaken. I wouldn't call us the real thing, and I wouldn't call us replicas either … I'd call us the general idea of who you are supposed to be in the future."

Ginny nodded numbly. Malfoy seemed to fumble with his robes for a moment before he drawled, "Why are we here? What are we supposed to be learning?"

Mr. Malfoy gazed at him a moment before murmuring, "Something you obviously don't know yet. Ginny … sweetheart, you know how to love. You're just here to find out how to love _him_," he nodded toward the other occupant of the couch. Then, he turned his piercing silver eyes on the man in question, "You don't know how to love at all. That explains why you're here quite plainly."

His younger self tilted his head, "Whom, tell me, am I supposed to start loving by drinking this damn potion? _Her_?"

Ginny recoiled at his brief yet angry nod toward her. His eyes seemed to be flashing, and while Mr. Malfoy watched him angrily, she noticed Mrs. Malfoy smiling slightly. Her brown eyes were watching the exchange interestedly, and her hair came alive in the firelight. Ginny sighed, hoping that she really would, one day, look like that, and felt all eyes turn on her.

Malfoy, her age, was watching her with certain defiance, and Mr. Malfoy was watching her with a look of endearment, while Mrs. Malfoy looked sympathetic. Ginny blushed, "Sorry, I – I didn't mean to interrupt."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he turned back to the older man, "And be quite honest with me – is this all a bunch of bollocks? Is this potion really telling the truth, or is it truly what it's called – Somnio, the potion that shows silly daydreams? If I'm wasting my time here, then just tell me, because I will leave immediately."

Mrs. Malfoy stood, "Draco, you've got much to learn. If you'd spent as much time listening to people and getting to know them, perhaps the world would be a better place. Look at my Draco –he's changed, and I care about him so much. Can you not see how different you are? You've got much to learn."

Malfoy stared back at her, mulling over her words, and then muttered, "You've gotten odder with age, haven't you?"

Ginny's cry didn't compare to the snarl Mr. Malfoy offered. His wand was pointed at the younger man before anyone realized what was happening, and he roared, "Watch your mouth, boy, you've got no idea what you're on about. You and I are more different than I anticipated – "

"I _am_ you."

"Not bloody well likely. I am a changed man. I will never compare myself to someone like you. You're silly and closed-minded, and you're cold. I have the most beautiful thing in the world on my side, and I know it, and I treasure her every day; you don't even know. We aren't one and will never be if you keep up that attitude. Come, we've got some things to discuss."

The Malfoy still sitting on the couch glared at the wand tip and obliged uncertainly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and exiting the room beside Mr. Malfoy.

Ginny, meanwhile, sighed and looked at Mrs. Malfoy. The older woman was smiling at her.

"How in the world did you come to care about that useless piece of a wizard?"

Her smile widened, "Oh, it was a very slow and gradual thing. But I can promise you this: it was more than worth it. All those hours of listening to his stupid, useless drivel, they all brought me here, you know? And I'm happier than I have ever been. I'm not promising you the same thing – as it is, our lives are already taking different directions. I never worked with the Somnio Potion as an Auror. Ginny, dear, you've got a lot to learn as well, you know. You're just as closed-minded as poor Draco. But he gets the worst of it simply because he's so public and open about it."

"Doesn't that technically make him worse?"

"No, it doesn't. You never considered befriending Malfoy, I'm sure, and I doubt you've said one nice word to him in your entire life."

After a tense pause, she continued, "See? Look, I won't lie, our relationship wasn't perfect from the start. There were many things I had to forgive and forget, but sometimes you have to. That's all I can tell you – there's no rainbow without any rain."

Then, Mrs. Malfoy turned on her heel and walked out of the room, calling, "Come, let's have some tea!"

Without even a glance around, Ginny obligingly followed.

bqbqbqbqbqbqb

It had been after Ginny and Mrs. Malfoy drank the entire pot of tea and ate four cookies each that the two Malfoys entered the kitchen. The elder looked calm and collected, while the younger seemed miffed, and Ginny was already looking away, a bit scared, when his eyes fell on her. His expression changed so dramatically, that she gazed back, curious. He seemed to be wondering about something as he sat across from her, and she blushed, turning away.

"So what happened?" she asked Mr. Malfoy.

The man shrugged, smirking at her, "Had a man to man. Quite productive if you ask me, I think it just might have gotten through to him. Pass the spoon, please, Gin."

Ginny watched as Mrs. Malfoy nodded and handed him the silver utensil. They seemed so at ease with each other that Ginny felt a slight fluttering in her heart. Would this happen to her? Would she and Malfoy love each other?

At the thought, she glanced at him. He seemed to have been watching the couple as well, but as soon as she looked at him, his gaze turned on her. His mercury orbs seemed to penetrate her, look into the depths of her heart, and see everything she'd ever dreamt of. She closed her mind, recognizing the skilled Legilimens.

Now, she was confused. What in the world had occurred over the past twenty minutes to cause such an alarming change in character?

Her eyes hardened and she searched his blank face. Then, she cleared her throat and turned to Mr. Malfoy, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

He exchanged glances with his wife and they shared a small smile before he looked back at Ginny and shook his head, "No, darling, and I never was."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "What! But – but you tried to kill Dumbledore! You let Death Eaters into the castle! You worked with them!"

He studied her for a moment before he reached for his left arm and lifted the sleeve of his black shirt, exposing his pearly, unmarked arm, "I may have done things that Gin will never forgive me for," he gave Malfoy a pointed look, "but I assure you that I haven't been involved with them for the last ten or so years."

Ginny nodded slowly, "Wait, but – that means that you – he – "

She shot a glare at Malfoy, "You're not a Death Eater, either?"

He seemed to contemplate something in much the same way that his doppelganger had before he, too, raised the sleeve of his robe and showed her his clean arm. Ginny nodded, turning away, before she asked, "May I please go out for a bit of flying? Are there still broomsticks in the broom closet? Oh! Where's Mum?"

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "She's out with some friends, I believe. If not, she's visiting Bill. Dad's at work. Everyone else is fine. Teddy's with Mum, most likely."

Ginny grinned at the familiar name, which she associated with a tiny, bubbly baby, who was now most likely a teenager that she didn't know at all. Then, she frowned, "And George?"

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "Oh, he's fine, Ginny, he's gotten better. He got married last spring."

"Oh, that's so great!" Ginny beamed. "Well, anyhow, would it be possible for me to go out for a fly?"

"Sure! Here, let me walk you there, they changed the closet a bit," Mrs. Malfoy said, taking her hand. As they stepped outside, Mrs. Malfoy said, "Ginny, what you need to understand is … there are no evil people in this world. And before you start giving names, I'll say this: Draco Malfoy is a far cry from evil. Voldemort wasn't evil. And evil people, as I said before, do not exist."

"How can you say that Voldemort wasn't evil? That man killed people just because they were there!"

"Ginny, listen to me. Evil people have no weaknesses. They care about nothing whatsoever, and all they want is evil to conquer the world. If Voldemort had had no weaknesses, he would not be dead. He would have killed Harry, who we both know is the farthest person from evil there is, and we would be ruled by him right this moment. Ginny, Draco is a sweet boy once you get to know him."

"Forgive me, Mrs. Malfoy, but that's insane. That lad is cruel and cold, and I don't care what you say, because Mr. Malfoy and the Malfoy I know are such different people that I wouldn't be surprised is they weren't the same at all. People change, Mrs. Malfoy, and perhaps your husband changed, but I assure you, this one will not."

"Don't be so sure, sweetheart. You don't know him at all."

Ginny scowled, but stayed silent. Before long, the older woman laughed, "Oh, don't look so angry, Ginny, I'm merely stating a fact. Every friendship takes time. However, you might be correct about the fact that the two men in that kitchen are not one and the same. My husband is someone that I have in my world. Draco is from your world, and he's a separate person altogether. Did your instructor tell you anything about the lesson you're supposed to learn at the end of this week?"

Ginny shrugged, "No."

"Well, then I will. There's a very important moral lesson that you are supposed to learn by the end of the week, after you'll have visited us three more times, and it's important that you realize once and for all that – oh, here we are. That's your broom right there in the corner, as opposed to the other wall in the other closet that you remember from your school years," she pointed behind her, referring to the much smaller closet beside the kitchen door.

"The weather doesn't look very promising. Be careful, will you? If it starts raining, it will definitely storm, and if it does, please come inside immediately, all right?"

Ginny nodded, lifting her shabby old broom over her shoulder, and walked out into the garden. When she looked behind her a few minutes later, Mrs. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, and she shrugged, jumping onto her broom and speeding off away from the Burrow. She gazed up into the dark gray clouds, smiling as a heavy breeze blew through her hair, pulling it away from her face and partially cooling her inner turmoil.

She made a few laps around the trees and then dipped down, smiling as she rushed toward the ground, before abruptly turning her broom again and shooting off into the sky.

It was as she closed her eyes that it happened. All at once, loud thunder filled her ears, and her broom shook. Rain pelted down on her head, and a wind stronger than any she'd ever known began to blow her backwards, and she was in no position to stop it. She screamed, hurting even her own ears, as she began dropping to the ground with increasing speed. Her broom slipped out from under her fingers and her fingers curled and uncurled, searching for something to hold on to.

She closed her eyes tightly, afraid to see the asphalt she about to fall onto, and screamed some more, unable to escape the inevitable. However, within moments, two warm hands closed tightly around her wrists, holding her up. Ginny felt the strain in them and looked up, spotting Malfoy's pale face, wet with both perspiration and rain.

She circled her own fingers around his wrists and allowed a small squeak to escape her as he took a deep breath and then pulled her up completely, situating her onto his shiny broom. Ginny panted, trying to catch her breath, as she stared into his eyes, still holding tightly onto his hands, and breathed, "Thanks."

He inclined his head and then looked down below them. Ginny followed his gaze and spotted her broom on the grass, lying peacefully under the vicious rain. She chuckled and looked around. They were about fifteen metres from the ground, on a Firebolt that most likely belonged to Mr. Malfoy.

Finally, Ginny took in her surroundings and was embarrassed to realize that, given the angle of the broom, she had slid down and her bum was now pressed right up against Malfoy's pelvis. Other than that, she was also sitting too close to him for comfort, and it felt awkward and gross. She looked away, attempting to hide her blush, and said, "Well, are you going to fly us down?"

After a moment, she felt his arms circle around her and was about to protest when she realized that it was the only way for him to hold onto the broom, and calmly let him glide down towards the door to the kitchen. There, he gently let her off and stepped down as well, continuing on toward the broom closet. Ginny shivered, feeling a small wind pick up, and her wet hair clung to her even wetter back. With one last glance at the tall boy walking away from her, Ginny opened the back door and entered the house.

She made her way toward the living room, and heard small murmurs emanate from the kitchen. She tiptoed to the door and listened.

"… oh, come on, Draco, did you not hear the screams? There's something wrong, just let me go see – "

"Stop it, Ginny, this is the perfect situation for Malfoy to see things from a different perspective. Don't interfere."

"Draco, listen to me, something might be terribly wrong! Ginny was screaming worse than if she were getting disemboweled, and I need to know that everything's alright!"

A short moment later, Mr. Malfoy said, "Fine, let me show you. See there? She's fine."

Then, Mrs. Malfoy gasped, "Ginny! Come in!"

Wincing, Ginny stepped into the warm room, a weak smile on her face. Mrs. Malfoy's eyes widened as she took in the water dripping from Ginny and the defeated look on her face, and she seemed to struggle with something before she screeched, "Malfoy! Get me out of this body-bind!"

Her husband jumped, flicking his wand over her, and she stood up, rushing to Ginny's side, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Ginny shrugged, "I'm fine, really. Malfoy got me just in time – the wind was so strong, I was falling off of my broom, and he caught me. Could you please perform the drying charm? I seem to have left my wand somewhere … "

Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed, "Right! Here – "

Within seconds, Ginny's hair and clothes dried on her and she felt much warmer. She smiled gratefully and said, "Well, that was an eventful round of flying. I think I want another scone." With that, she reached over the table and grabbed one. She smiled at the two adults before plopping down into a cushioned seat and munching on her snack.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat beside her and the three of them began discussing Quidditch, with the two elder ones informing Ginny of the current team standings. Ginny's eyes widened and she realized how much help she could get with future gambling, and said, "May I please write these down?"

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "That would be futile, Ginny. You can, but it wouldn't help you in the least."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Has this got something to do with the lesson I'm supposed to learn?"

"Perhaps."

Mr. Malfoy looked back and forth between them before nudging his wife, "You weren't supposed to tell her!"

"I didn't! All I said was – "

"Didn't they _say_ that if we revealed the moral, the kids wouldn't – "

"Shut your kisser, Draco, all I said is that they're supposed to learn a lesson by the end of this week."

He seemed to relax a bit before tensing again and leaning back against the couch. Ginny studied the two for a moment before saying, "Pardon, but is there something we're not supposed to know? You two are acting mighty suspicious."

Her older version shrugged and said, "Nothing that you won't find out soon anyway. Oh, look, there's Draco."

Ginny turned. She was irritated to find that as opposed to Ginny's wet and slippery entrance, he was dry and clean, and, for all appearances, unaffected by anything. Malfoy entered the room majestically and swiftly sat at the table, away from the other three.

Mrs. Malfoy called, "Draco, don't you want to join us?"

He turned a bit in his seat before shaking his head slightly. Ginny watched as Mr. Malfoy shook his head as well, motioning for his wife to drop it. She shrugged and went on, "Well, you guys, we only have an hour left. Is there anything you want to do?"

Ginny nodded, "I'd like to visit my room, please."

"That's fine. You know where it is."

Ginny nodded once again and stood, climbing the rickety stairs and entering her old room. Everything was as she remembered. Her bed still stood by the far wall, and her books and parchments still lay on the shelves and the little desk in the corner. She sat in her favorite chair, touching the old fabric gently.

A tear escaped her eyes and she remembered the happier days she'd had in this room, when Fred was still alive, and no war had gone on, and everything was fine. And then, the memories of the past year all rushed back to her. Why had it all collapsed? Why did it have to be destroyed? Why had she been so unbearably happy? It seemed impossible now that she could ever have anything to smile about again. Then why was Mrs. Malfoy so happy? She seemed so cheerful and radiant. Would she be happy, too?

At this thought, she rushed back down the stairs, finding the three occupants of the room in a deep discussion. She didn't care that she was interrupting, because her eyes were overflowing with tears.

She cried, "Why are you happy?"

The two men stared at her, astounded, while Mrs. Malfoy stood slowly, approaching her, "Ginny – "

"I want an answer! How could you have something to smile about? Why are you so happy? Fred is dead! Everybody is miserable! Mum and Dad don't even talk anymore! I broke up with Harry! I don't have any friends! Tonks and Lupin are _dead_! Teddy's alone! Moody's gone! George is missing an ear! Bill's a werewolf! What have you got to be happy about?" Ginny couldn't stop the words spilling out of her mouth, no matter how ashamed she was at her depressing thoughts.

However, Mrs. Malfoy only smiled sadly and murmured, "Ginny, life isn't over. Life goes on. I remember what it was like to be in your place, I know how empty and pointless everything felt. There are going to be bad things and good things going on, and you have to live through them. Only then can you say that your life was worthwhile. And you know what? Fred's life was more than worthwhile. He'd be ecstatic to find out how much you miss him, but not to what extent."

Ginny shook her head, her eyes clouding with disbelief.

Mrs. Malfoy said, "I realize that you aren't taking in a single word I've said, but I hope that someday, if you're overcome with despair, you'll remember what I'm saying. Ginny," and smoothed down Ginny's hair,

Ginny looked up at her through tear-filled eyes and sniffled, "How much more time do we have here?"

"About forty more minutes."

"Will it be alright if I take a quick shower?"

Mrs. Malfoy grinned, "You can't, Ginny. This is a daydream. It's impossible for you to shower."

Ginny's brow furrowed, "But then how was it that I was falling off of my broom and got wet from the rain?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but dreams often seem very realistic, don't they?" the older woman returned with a smile. She motioned for Ginny to sit with her at the kitchen table, where she took one of her hands in hers and said, "Touch your cheeks."

Ginny did so and was shocked to find them completely dry. "What - ?"

"Dreams aren't solid, Ginny. Your emotions are real, and yes, you were crying a minute ago, but this is a dream, Ginny, and you're not actually _here._ In reality, you're still sitting in the classroom that you were in before you fell into the Somnio's effects. You can't shower, because you're technically just asleep, and it's only your mind that's at work right now. The reason you felt that what was going on outside was real was because your emotional senses kicked in and reality fell out. However, since you came in here wet, a part of it must have been very real to you."

"Well," Ginny laughed bitterly, "perhaps the part where I was falling from a height of fifty metres?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "You can leave anytime you want, Ginny. And when you get to your next destination in time, your emotions will, once again, be simply a blank slate. You will keep the memory of what happened, yes, but you won't be so emotionally involved. You may leave if you wish. I'm assuming your instructor told you how to do that?"

Ginny nodded, looking back at the two men behind her, who were watching her quietly. She grinned, turning back to Mrs. Malfoy, and blushed. She was suddenly embarrassed by what she'd done and revealed, and she couldn't believe she'd done it in front of Malfoy.

"Would you prefer to go?"

Ginny nodded again and stood, looking at Malfoy pleadingly. He obliged and approached her. Ginny turned to the adults, who were now standing together, and said, "I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly, but I really need to leave if it means that I'll get some peace of mind." She nodded to Mrs. Malfoy, "I'm sure you understand."

The older woman tilted her head forward and made a noise of agreement. Ginny took a deep, steadying breath, and murmured, "Incantatum Diffindo."

**REVIEW**


End file.
